


First Date

by Kumatorafire



Category: Danball Senki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:25:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8181794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumatorafire/pseuds/Kumatorafire
Summary: Ban and Hiro go on a date, not that Hiro realized it.





	

Hiro was awoken to the sound of quiet knocking at the front door, and cringed when he opened his eyes. The sun was shining directly on his face, and he held a hand over his eyes to block the light. 

“Hiro! Are you ready to go?”

Hiro shot up in bed, now completely awake. Had he really forgotten that they had plans today? “Y-Yeah! Coming!” Hiro stumbled to his feet and rushed to the front door, narrowly avoiding stepping on any of the clutter that had filled his room. Running through the living room, he threw his apartment door open. “I’m here and ready, Ban-san!”

Ban waved slightly as an informal greeting, but suddenly gave Hiro a strange look. “Uh.. Are you really?” He had a bemused smile on his face, glancing downwards. “I think you still need shoes. And pants.”

Hiro slammed the door in Ban’s face, yelling.

Four minutes and twenty-two awkward seconds later, Hiro returned to the front door, a smile on his face. “I’m ready for real this time!” 

Ban smiled back and motioned for Hiro to follow him to his car. “There’s an LBX tournament going on a couple blocks away, if you’re interested.” He pulled out his CCM to unlock his car. Hiro’s eyes widened. 

“Woah, really? Let’s go!” Hiro grinned and practically lept into the passenger’s seat. Ban laughed a bit to himself at Hiro’s childlike enthusiasm, and drove off.

It was a quick drive to where the tournament was being held. There was a sizeable crowd inside the auditorium-turned-arena.

Hiro ran in first, and grinned when he saw that he recognized Gouda and Daiki, the two in a heated match. “Woah, look Ban-san! Gouda-san is winning!” He gripped the banister tightly while pointing. Ban stood next to him now, a smile on his face.

They had apparently arrived at the perfect time, as the match was just heating up. Ban couldn’t keep his eyes off of Hiro. He saw the excitement in Hiro’s eyes and smiled, it was cute. He subtly reached over and took Hiro’s hand in his own, and Hiro turned to him, surprised. Ban flashed Hiro a smile, causing the other to blush and smile back, turning his attention back to the match and not once letting go of Ban’s hand until the end of the match.

Hiro sighed, leaning back into the car’s seat and closing his eyes. “What a fight! I really thought Gouda-san would win.”

“Yeah, same here..” Ban sounded distant, as if he was deep in thought. Hiro didn’t seem to notice. 

“I think they do much better when they team up, anyways.”

“Yeah.”

It wasn’t a long drive back to Hiro’s apartment, so the rest of the drive was spent in silence. 

Ban pulled into the parking lot and smiled slightly. “Hiro.” Hiro opened his eyes and, upon realizing he was already back home, glanced over at Ban with a wide grin. “Thanks for taking me, Ban-san. I had fun!” 

He turned away to open the door when he felt Ban’s hand on his shoulder. “Hold on, Hiro.” Hiro turned back to Ban, somewhat confused. “Is something wrong, Ba-”

Ban cut Hiro off, pulling him into a shy kiss. Ban moved his hand to Hiro’s cheek, and Hiro felt himself blush before kissing back eagerly, closing his eyes.

Hiro didn’t want it to end, but eventually pulled away to look Ban in the eyes, his cheeks still red. “Um..” Hiro laughed nervously. “W..What was..?”

Ban just smiled, a bit embarrassed. “I just.. Thought tonight was really nice.” He laughed, and shook his head. “I’m just.. Heh..”

Hiro leaned into Ban’s hand, nuzzling into it. “Just what, Ban-san..?”

Ban leaned in and kissed Hiro again, a bit deeper this time. He pulled away from the kiss slightly. “I’m in love with you, Hiro.”

Hiro’s eyes widened and he couldn’t do anything but sputter for a moment. Ban pulled his hand away from Hiro’s cheek and sighed. “I have to head home now.”

Hiro made a noise of protest. “Ban-san, can’t you stay for a bit?” 

Ban frowned for a moment, but then smiled. “Mmm.. I guess I could stay..” 

Hiro grinned.


End file.
